


They Know

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey, Hawaii~ We’re engaged!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of [I Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918).

Nino regained his consciousness slowly, breathing the scent that was all too familiar to him.  
All the things began to find its way back to Nino’s mind, from his back pain, his dizziness, to how Ohno had comforted him without many words spelled.

He smiled and opened his eyes, lifting his head up slightly to see his lover’s face.

Ohno was smiling at him, already awake, “Morning, Kazu.”

Nino pecked Ohno’s cheek and answered, “Morning.”  
He then chuckled, “You must feel all numb now, hm? I’m heavier now.”

Nino wanted to move away from Ohno’s body but Ohno held him from doing so.

“Hm?” Nino hummed in confusion.

“You’re heavier now but I’m fine,” Ohno chuckled.

Nino mocked a disapproving pout but he clutched to Ohno again.

“How does it feel now?” Ohno asked.

“Better,” Nino nuzzled to Ohno’s neck.

“Your back?”

“Fine.”

“Do you think you can make it today?”

“Let’s hope it would be less hot than yesterday, but I’ll be fine.”

“It’s good then,” Ohno used his fingers to tidy Nino’s hair.

“Thanks to you,” Nino put his face back to the crook of Ohno’s neck, “It’s really been fifteen years, ne? We’re back here again and you’re taking care of me again. It feels a little bit surreal.”

Ohno smiled. He pondered for a few minutes while brushing Nino’s hair absentmindedly.  
He made up his mind and started to talk, “Hey, Nino..”

“Yeah?”

“Let me take care of you.”

“You’re taking care of me, you silly,” Nino laughed fondly.

“No, I mean.. let me take care of you for the rest of your life. We’ve been together a lot since that day, you see? Watching over each other, competing against each other, taking care of each-”

“What are you trying to say?” Nino could sense where the conversation was leading but he couldn’t believe it. He lifted his head and looked straight to Ohno’s eyes.

Ohno blushed and he pushed Nino’s head back down. He’s kind of embarrassed and having Nino looking at him like that made everything harder.  
“I don’t have a ring with me right now but my intention is clear, I think.”

“Are you... proposing me?” Nino tried to lift his head again but Ohno’s hand kept him still.

“I’ll let you pick any ring that you want later in Japan. Or I’ll make you one,” Ohno mumbled.

“Are you proposing me?” Nino asked again.They had been in their relationship for a really long time but never once proposal crossed Nino’s mind.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Is this for real?” Nino still couldn’t believe it. He pushed Ohno's hands away from him and looked straight to Ohno’s eyes. There’s a butterfly in his stomach.

Ohno nodded, “I already asked for permission to the President and everything, of course it’s for real.”

“To Johnny san?! Are you crazy?!”

“Yeah, I am. I am crazy about you,” Ohno smirked shyly then he continued, “He said yes, anyway. So?”

Nino took time to digest everything. He couldn’t believe Ohno really went to Johnny Kitagawa and talked about their love life like that. It was crazy.  
The fact that Johnny Kitagawa said _yes_ was even crazier.  
Nino looked at Ohno deeply, checking if there’s any sign that Ohno was joking. But there was nothing but seriousness in Ohno’s eyes.

Nino blushed heavily when he finally admitted that all of it was indeed real. He buried his face to Ohno’s neck again and answered, “I’ll make sure the ring would be the most expensive one and not a single penny is coming out from my wallet.”

Ohno giggled and lifted Nino’s head to kiss him lovingly, giving an overjoyed attack that made Nino winced and slapped him.

*******

“You don’t need to do rehearsal today, Nino,” Jun said as soon as he saw Ohno and Nino approaching, “You have to take a rest.”

“How do you feel right now?” Sho ambushed Nino with his question.

“Nino, you’re alright, right?” Aiba chirped in, looked worried more than anything, “Matsujun prepared everything for you, but you don’t have to force yourself.”

Nino didn’t answer, he just stood there behind his new fiance.

Ohno sheepishly smiled and took Nino’s hand in his. He brought Nino forward and looked back to their band mates, “Minna.. I have something to announce..,” Ohno stole a glance to Nino and blushed, “I proposed him and he said yes, we are getting our engagement here in Hawaii. May this beautiful island be the witness of our never ending love.”

The whole room gaped, but it was the good kind of gape.

Sho broke into a fond laughter then hugged both Ohno and Nino, “I’m happy for you guys. Finally!”

Aiba was already tearing up but he joined Sho to hug the couple, “This is an amazing news. Amazing!”

The air was merry and full of celebration. Ohno’s and Nino’s faces were in a striking shade of red and the others were grinning and congratulating.

None of them expected Ohno to add, “What do you think if I do that exact announcement later on the stage?”

Now even Nino fell into a shocked state.  
Nino sent a slap to Ohno’s head, “On the stage? Are you crazy, Old man?”

“Oh God, yes, your fiance is crazy indeed, Nino,” Jun finally recovered from his double shock.

“I’m serious,” Ohno beamed, “and I’ve told you that I _am_ crazy. Crazy about you.”

“Geez, look what love has done to our leader,” Sho said in an over dramatized fashion.

“I wonder if doing it on MC part is alright-,” Ohno continued his plan.

Jun chuckled and took Ohno’s hand to pull him away, “Come on, happy man, we have a rehearsal to attend to.”

“-or maybe from the chopper, while we’re leaving?” Ohno was completely ignoring the fact that no one was going to let him execute his plan.

Sho took Ohno’s other hand and helped Jun to drag Ohno to the stage, “We’re borrowing your slightly crazy fiance for a moment, Nino. You get back to your room and take some rest.”

“Like, ‘Hey, Hawaii~ We’re engaged!’,” Ohno still blabbered as he was being dragged away.

Aiba hugged Nino once more, “He’s crazy but he takes care of you so I’ll let him have my best friend.”  
Aiba was a little bit more than just tearing up but he hid it, “Rest well for now, Ohno Satoshi’s fiance.” He winked and ran to catch up with the others.

“Nino! I’ll do it! I’ll let all the fans know that you’re mine now!” Ohno screamed from where he was pulled by both Sho and Jun.

“No, you baka!” Jun’s scolds were also heard, “They already know without you making a fuss about it. Geez, who in the world doesn’t know the love of Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari, hah?!”

“But, engagement-”

“No. We’ll have a ceremony or something, but not at the concert,” Sho said.

“But, the announcement to the world-”

“No need. They already know by heart,” Aiba chirped.

“But-”

“No!” three scolds at one time.

“Ninoooo~,” Ohno whined as if he was asking for help. No traces of the cool Ohno who took care of Nino calmly left. It seemed that he was really overjoyed.

Nino chuckled by himself, savoring the fact that he’s Ohno Satoshi’s fiance now.

Deep inside, he was actually a little bit fond of Ohno’s plan in letting the fans know about them. It was romantic, it was _grandeur_.  
But he decided that Aiba was right; there’s no need to do it. They didn’t even need a ring to tell the world that Nino was Ohno’s and Ohno was Nino’s.  
 _They already **know** anyway, right?_


End file.
